


Short-Circuited

by Killerbeemaster



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerbeemaster/pseuds/Killerbeemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't lie, when Brian first saw her he was wary of her off-putting look. Nevertheless, he was attracted to her: he was human after all. But it wasn't till after their 8 hours together, that when he saw her walk up after Claire's makeover that he really knew he liked Allison. And when their eyes locked, she won't lie, a bit liked him too. Eventual Brian/Allison. also John/Claire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hello, welcome to my Breakfast Club fanfic. I was looking through other fanfics and to my knowledge I saw that **aren't that many stories that feature Brian/Allison, a couple I and a few other people I know like, so I thought I should change that.** This story will mainly focus on Allison and Brian's eventual romance, but I'll also detail the lives of John, Claire, and Andrew. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Breakfast Club or any of its characters.**

* * *

Brian stepped through his front door, past his father, and headed straight towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go study." He shouted as he started sprinting up.

"You better." His mother said as she sat on the couch flipping through a Peoples magazine. "Wait, hold on." She placed the magazine on top of the countless others that had stacked on the coffee table over the years. "Give me your sweater. I'm doing a load."

"Mom it's not dirty."

"Brian, I saw you wearing it yesterday. Now give me your sweater."

With a look of defeat on his face Brian pulled off the sweater and tossed it across the room to his mom. Catching it in her hands she took a whiff of it and grew a nauseous expression. "This smells awful!" She held the sweater at arm's length. "Did you sit next to that punk-kid I saw walking today?"

"Yeah mom I sat next to him."

Brian didn't appreciate the tone his mother spoke of John with, but he had to play along with her. What else was he suppose to do? Tell her the thing she smelled was the pot he smoke earlier?

"Ok, may I go now?" He asked placing his hand on the railing.

"While I'm at it give me your shirt too."

"Mom come on-"

"Brian." His Dad said as he sat down in his chair. "Just give your mom your shirt." Brian's dad, a quiet glasses wearing man by the name of Ned, spent most of his time after work and on the weekends seated in his living room chair, his face buried behind a book while the world went on around him.

"Unbelievable." Brian murmured as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his pale white chest.

"What'd you say, young man?"

"I didn't say anything, mom." He tossed her the shirt and she caught it with her free hand.

"Ew!" Brian's little sister, Alex, said pointing at his chest. She laid belly down on the floor as she watched  _Diff'rent Strokes_.

"Don't you have some coloring books to fill out or something?" Brian said trying to brush her off.

"Don't you have some studying to do!?"

"Twerp!"

"Hey!" Brian's mom shouted pointing a finger at him, "Don't talk to your sister that way! And she's right mister, you get your butt up there and you go study."

As Brian turned around and headed upstairs him and his sister shot each other a nasty look.

Stepping into his room Brian shut his door and rested the back of his head on the frame.  _Jeez, it's not like Mr. Nelson is going to walk in here and dock me for not going over complex numbers._

Brian took his head off his door and planted himself at his desk. It was somewhat organized with his English, Pre-Calculus, Physics, and American History textbooks all stacked in the corner reminding him what his day-to-day school schedule entailed. His only other class besides that and Homeroom was Shop, and he was reminded of that by the ceramic grey elephant lying next to his desk lamp. He kept it there to keep himself vigilant in his pursuit for a higher G.P.A. Plus it added some variety to his dull looking room which was only decorated with old projects and a large wooden bookshelf.

Brian reached for his Physics textbook and opened it the section on Circuits. He'd already gone over the practice and section reviews but thought it wouldn't hurt to make sure he had it committed to memory. As he scanned his way through the pages Brian thought of John ripping the paper out of that library book earlier in the day. Brian could never picture himself actually doing a thing like that, but there were times in class when Mrs. Gilbert was droning on in her lecture and he was staring absentmindedly at the pages of his English book that he wished he would.

In between sentences Brian would glance up at his clock and read the time allowed to himself. The clock ticked on in red digital numbers; "4:32", "4:36", "4:40". After glancing at it for eight minutes he realized he was just reading the same paragraph over, and over, and over again. His mind wandered, thinking what the others where up to right now. He remembered Claire and Andy talking about a party at Stubbie's, he guessed they'd probably be heading there tonight. John would be out doing… something. And Allison…

"Allison." Brian said out loud resting his chin on his palm.

_I wonder what she does for fun. You know, besides pickpocketing people._

Brian laughed a little to himself

_Hm, I'll have to ask her next time I see her._

And Brian planned on seeing her. Even if the others were still hesitant about showing it off in public, he considered all of them his friends. But even if the other three gave each other the cold shoulder, he didn't see why him and Allison couldn't be friends. It's not like his social circle would mind. Actually his friends would be blown away. The life of a Physics club member didn't entail many girls, or just ones you'd be interested in. Yeah, he wouldn't ignore her.

_Why do I keep thinking about Allison? I need to focus._

Brian returned to the diagrams in the book. "A circuit which contains little resistance is known as a short-circuit..." Trailing off Brian stared out his window to the left. As usually for a Saturday afternoon the neighborhood kids were out playing roller-hockey in the street.

"I wish I was out there instead of right here, and that's saying something."

Looking back at his book Brian hesitated before shutting it closed and pushing it forward.

"You know what, I'm done studying for today. I'm just gonna sit back and relax. It's Saturday, I'd like to think I deserve a day off."

Leaning back in his desk chair Brian closed his eyes and relived the awesome events of the day: running through the halls, getting high, dancing with the guys, and just speaking his mind. It was great, just great. But there was one thing that bugged Brian. That being Andrew. Now don't get him wrong, he thought Andy was a nice guy, especially when compared to the other jocks him and his friends dealt with. But a guy like that could get any girl he wanted, why'd he have to go after Allison?

_Jeez, I know I'm sounding like an ass, but it just doesn't seem right to me. I don't know, I'm probably just jealous. The last time I had came close to dating a girl was 8th grade. But whatever, I guess the two of them will be happy together... -._

A knock came from the bedroom door. "Brian, are you working in there?"

"Yes mom!" Brian reopened his book and stuck his eyes to a random page. "Focus Brian, quit thinking about this."

* * *

"Tyler, you get that weed yet?" John Bender sat on the floor of his pal Tommy's room. Tommy, Tyler, and John shared a six-pack of Budweiser as they listened to Cheap Trick.

"No, not yet..." Tyler said as he silently sipped his beer.

"Well then, would you mind giving me back my cash?"

"Well that's the thing… I don't really have it anymore…"

"Where is it then?" John had a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Man…" Tyler started rubbing the back of his neck, "you know it's hard to explain…"

"Well fuckin'  _enlighten_  me."

"Ok. You know how my cousin Rob was supposed to hook me up with that guy?"

"Yes, I do recall."

"Well ok, Rob called me up and told him to meet him at the park. So I showed up and gave him the cash, and he walked over to his guy, and he gave it to him."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well they just got on their bikes and left."

"…what?"

"They just left."

"With the cash?"

"Yeah."

Bender finished guzzling down his beer and threw the can at Tyler's head. "You fuckin' retard!"

"Ow!" Tyler said rubbing his head. "Why the fuck you do that?"

"Because your moronic ass let them hightail it out of there!"

"Yeah that was pretty dumb, Tyler." Tommy said as he tossed John another beer.

"What the fuck was I suppose to do!? Chase 'em down?"

"Yeah you dumb bastard!" John shook his head. "Where's your cousin?"

"I don't know."

"How the hell do you not know!?"

"Fuck man! I just don't! I tried calling my aunt to find out where his apartment is but her phone's been off the hook for the past week!"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Tyler. How has someone as dumb as you made it this far in life without being run over by a short-bus?"

"Why are you being such an asshole about this?"

"Because moron, all my money just got donated to your inbred cousins charity!"

"Like you need money!"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I?"

"Oh! I don't know! Maybe 'cause you got a fuckin' diamond earning on."

"What?" Tommy said sitting up from his bed. He leaned over and checked out John's left ear. "Hey man, is that a real diamond?" He asked reaching for it.

"Hands off pothead!" John smacked away Tommy's hand. "And for your information, Tyler, whether I actually need the money doesn't fuckin' matter 'cause it's still my fuckin' money! So you're gonna find your cousin! And you're gonna reacquire my cash, plus interest!"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez! I'll ask around!"

"You better Tyler, or it's your ass!" John finished his beer and dropped the crushed can on the bedroom carpet. "Thanks for the refreshments Tommy-boy, I'm gonna head out." John got up and stepped over the dirty clothes laid about on the ground.

"Adios, John." Tommy said staring up at the ceiling. "Oh hey, Monica called earlier and asked where you were today. You and her together again?"

"No way, I got a new girl. Real special."

"Like fresh cherry special?" Tyler said looking up.

"No numb-nuts! I mean 'real' special. She's not like Monica or Hayley."

"Ahhh, Hayley." Tommy happily nodded to himself. "Whatever happened to her?"

"Dude, she lives right across the street from you." Tyler said.

"Oh…"

"You airheads are giving me a headache. See you monday." John said leaving the room.

"See ya." They both said in unison.

"… I thought Alex lived across the street?"

"She does. Alex is Hayley's sister dumbass."

"Oh…"

Stepping on to the sidewalk John flipped up his coat's collar and walked home.

"'Real' special, huh? Jesus, I sound likely some corny romantic…" Crossing the street Bender reached up and rubbed the earring sitting laying on his earlobe. As he touched the diamond in the cold Illinois night air he felt a little warmth grow from his chest.

_God damn. You know, I'm actually kind of looking forward to Monday._

* * *

**AN:**

**So that was chapter 1 of my Breakfast Club fanfic. I usually upload longer chapters but I just wanted to get something out this weekend to gage people's interest. Are you guys interested in Brian/Allison? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Allison walked through the deserted halls with her messenger bag sagged over her shoulder. This early in the morning there were only teachers and a handful of students on campus, something Allison loved. Strolling down the empty halls while listening to the occasional squeak of her tattered sneakers was an eerie, but at the same time comforting sensation. As she walked along the row of lockers she lazily pulled at the black and silver locks in hope that someone had carelessly forgotten to shut one close. Over the past three years she had already gathered a collection of five locks, six if you counted John's.

Soon though, having found no new additions to her growing stash of masterlocks, Allison reached her own locker and started gathering books and supplies for her first period. As she grabbed her Geometry book— which was so worn that the binding had started to peel and the only thing holding the cover in place was a pair of binder clips— she heard a group of loud-mouthed jocks approaching at the end of the hall. From the echoes she heard the five of them talking about some party they had all gone to Saturday night, something real wild. In the midst of them she saw the one sporto she recognized. As the group casually passed her she looked at Andy from behind her bangs and gave him a shy smile and a small wave. He in turn gave her a nod, but besides that didn't acknowledge her in any other way at all. He just continued on walking and listening to his friends spout on about how hot Sara Hopkins looked at the party and what they wanted to do after the meet this Saturday.

"Figures..." Allison murmured to herself as she blew the hair out of her face. She then slammed shut her locker and hurried down the hall gripping the strap of her bag.

"Woah." One of the wrestlers said looking at the black figure fading down the corridor. "I wonder who pissed in her Cheerios."

"I don't know." Andrew said staring at Allison. "Hey guys, I just remembered I have to head back to my locker, I left my mouth guard in there. Tell coach I'll be back in a sec."

"Sure thing Andy. Just watch out for that basket-case!" The wrestlers all chuckled.

"I'll try my best." Andy joked as he walked down the hall. As soon as he saw his friends round the corner he sprinted after Allison. Reaching the end of the walkway he saw a door shut to his right. Walking past a bulletin board advertising meeting times for all sorts of school clubs, Andy peered into the doors window. Inside he saw Allison seated at a table surrounded by walls covered in posters, paintings, and other decorative arts. In the corner of the room an elderly woman sat behind a desk peering over a catalog with large reading glasses that magnified her eyes to the size of plums. When Andy opened the door neither of the women raised their heads.

"Hey Allison." Andy stuck his hands in his pockets and walked forward.

"Shouldn't you be hanging with those roid-monkeys?" Allison kept her attention focused on the landscape she was now inking.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I just-" Andy looked her up and down. "Hey, you look like you did before Claire's makeover thing."

" _Sorry_  'bout that. I don't have the cash to afford nice makeup. Is that why you brushed me off?"

"No, It's not that. I just- I just-"

"-Just couldn't be seen associating with the high school loony?"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"I'm being dramatic!?" Allison gritted, pressing her pen hard on the page.

"Yeah you are!" Andy exclaimed.

"Is everything alright, Allison?" The teacher raised her head from the other side of the room.

"Everything's  _swell_  Mrs. Burton." Allison said scribbling with her pen. "Sporto's just being a hypocritical shit-head!" She whispered.

"Whoa. Let's get this straight." Andy sat down next to Allison and lowered his head till he was able to look into her eyes. Allison dropped her pen and looked back into his.

"I like you Allison. I really do."

"You just don't want to be seen with me."

"Come on Allison! I slipped up one time. It's not like I did it on purpose."

" _Yeah_! You and the other meatheads were just too invested in your discussion of how loose Sara Hopkins is to acknowledge me."

"Allison, you're not making this easy for me."

"You know when you went on about how much of a dick move it be for the five of us to ignore each other I actually thought you were serious."

"I was. And I am. You just need to chill out."

"I need to chill out!?"

"Yeah!"

"Well answer me this Andy! What did you tell your ' _buds'_  right now? That you forgot somethin' in your locker and you had to go back and fetch it?"

"Yeah but that's only cause-"

"Exactly." Allison grabbed her pen and resumed inking the mountain cliffs. "So why don't you head back to your ' _pals'_  before they send out a search party…"

Andy sighed and stepped off his stool. "You know I'm just gonna let you cool down before either of us say somethin' we're gonna regret."

Without acknowledging Andy, Allison flipped the hood of her parka over her head and lowered her face till it was only inches above the table. Andy raised his hand to saw something to her but he quickly threw it down and backed himself out of the art room. "Asshole…" As the word left her mouth a tear fell down and stained itself in the center of her drawing.

Outside Andy slowly walked down hall muttering unintelligibly to himself. As he passed a row of old scratched up lockers he let out a swift right hook to one marked I HATE MONDAYS. A loud bang echoed up and down the hall like metal crashing on metal. A small dent was now forever planted in the center of the door. Andy shook his hand, trying to shake off the sharp pain pulsating in his knuckles.

"Fuck." He stuck both hands in the pockets of his blue denim jeans and continued to walk down the hall, the only sound being the occasional squeak from the bottom of his Nike's.

"Jesus!" The pain in his hand didn't seem to fade. He hoped to god he didn't break his hand over some bullshit drama between him and Allison. "Just calm down Andy, she just needs to blow off some steam…" he rounded the corner and saw the entrance to the gym. "And I need to concentrate."

* * *

Claire got out from the passenger side of her dad's BMW and slung her purse over her shoulder. She bent down towards the window of the car and her and her father gave each other a wave and mouthed the words 'goodbye'. The short exchange of pleasantries was only to put up the façade that the both of them were on good-terms with each other. The friendly gestures had become so meaningless to Claire that she performed them without thinking, like an automated machine in a factory. As her father pulled away causing an updraft to flutter the ends of her skirt Claire spun around in her black boots and walked towards the crowded entrance of the school. All around her people huddled close together discussing the events of the past weekend.

"So I told him no, I don't want to spend a night in a hotel-"

"-you hear about the new gym teacher? I don't know where she came from, but what I do know is that she is one fine piece of a-"

"-yeah he's probably gonna be paying off that Ferrari for the rest of his-"

"Claire!"

Claire turned to her left and saw her two best friends Amanda and Sue seated on top a stone block, both of them beckoning her over with their right hand. Claire strutted forward and sat in the open spot the two girls had made for her in between themselves.

" _So_?" Amanda asked.

" _So_  what?" Claire asked taking out her compact. She had already looked herself over on the way to school, but she didn't think it would hurt to make sure she looked good. Just incase she happened to run into someone…

" _So_ , how was detention?" Sue asked chewing a piece of gum.. "We meant to call you about it this weekend."

"Do you feel you've payed for your crimes?" Amanda said. Both girls giggled to themselves.

"Yeah, yeah,  _haha_." Claire put away her compact. "It was... ok…" She grinned to herself.

"I don't know Claire! You don't look like someone who just eight hours with Vernon. Does she Sue?"

"Nuh uh!" Sue said leaning forward. "I haven't seen her blush this much since Wesley Perkins asked her to Homecoming."

"Shut up..." Claire's cheeks went a deep red.

"Is that why you didn't go to Stubbies Saturday night? Too busy hanging out with some new-found detention buddy!?"

" _No_!" Claire said with a playful emphasis. "Either way I wouldn't be caught dead at Stubbies party. That guy's a supreme barbaric pervert."

"Didn't you used to have a crush on him?" Amanda asked.

" _Yeah,_  in 8th grade!"

"Whatever. So who is he?"

"He?"

"The guy you're into! I can smell your lust and desire from here."

"Shut up!"

"Come on Claire." Sue took out her gum and stuck it on the back of the stone block. "We're gonna find out eventually."

"Well..." As Claire tried thinking of a way to explain John to her friends without them dying from disbelief, the eight-minute warning bell rung from inside the school. "Well it looks like I'll have to tell you about it later."

"What are you talking about? You ditching first period?" Amanda brushed off her dress as she stood up.

"No, No." Claire looked across the school lawn. Pass the moving crowds she spotted someone familiar. "I just have to take care of something real quick."

"Ok..." Amanda and Sue gave each other confused looks. "Well we'll see you at lunch then."

Sue and Amanda walked off to their first class of the day. Pushing past the crowd Claire walked towards the side of the school near the auto-shop. After brushing past some guys who looked old enough to teach high school, she spotted John in his denim jacket with his back against the wall talking with a guy in well-maintained blonde mullet. As soon as she came within twenty feet to John his eyes shot up at her.

"Tommy." John said without taking his eyes of Claire. "Can you scram for a little while?"

"Why? Somethin' the mat-" Tommy turned around and when he saw Claire his eyes shot open wide. Claire was staring straight at John and he in turn was staring back at her. "Oh alright." Tommy said growing a small smile. "I'll just let you two guys..." Realizing neither of them were listening to a word he said Tommy just stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and walked off to the auto shop.

"Shouldn't you be inside scheduling with the prom committee?" John asked placing his right foot on the wall.

"You know I thought we were past this whole tough guy crap."

"That's why you're here ain't it? Come to see the bad boy just to piss off your old man?"

Claire emitted a sarcastic laugh. "If I wanted a bad boy to piss of my dad I could do better." She gave John a slight grin. "Now just shut up and kiss me."

The two of them leaned forward and embraced each other in a deep kiss. After a few moments the two of them settled back to their original spots. Overhead they heard the two-minute warning bell ring.

"Get out of here." John said. "Wouldn't want the pep squad to think the Prom Queen is missing."

"You're lips tell me to go, but your eyes are telling me to stay."

"Want me to tell you what your eyes are sayin'?"

"What?"

"I don't know if I should say. It's pretty perverted."

Claire slapped John on the arm. "Pig."

"But you knew that already."

"I know." Claire said. "Hey, where are you going after-school?"

"Places. Why you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Like what?"

"The mall?-"

"I don't do  _the mall."_

_"_ Then what about a movie?"

" _On a_   _monday_?"

"Fine then smartass, what would you have us do?"

"Woah, calm down babe. We'll see a movie."

"Good. I'll meet you here." Claire turned around and started walking towards the main building. "I'm also glad you're still wearing  _it_."

"Whatever." John rubbed the diamond in his ear. "Also nice skirt. It really accentuates your thighs and ass."

From over her shoulder Claire gave John the finger. He smiled to himself at redheads insulting gesture. As soon as Claire was out of sight John pushed himself of the wall and headed towards the auto-shop. As he neared the entrance he heard giggling from his right.

" _I don't do 'the mall'!_ " Tommy said emulating John. He was bent over clutching his stomach, trying his best to contain his laughter.

"What the fuck are you doin' over here!?" John raised his fist. "I don't take kindly to eavesdroppers."

"Woah, calm down man. I was just wondering who the chickie was." Tommy walked up to John with his hands in his pockets. "She the girl you were talkin' about the other day?" He looked around the corner to see if Claire was still there.

"Yeah."

"Not bad." Tommy said nodding his head. "She's way hotter than Alex."

"I dated Hayley, numbskull."

"Oh yeah... They're neighbors right?"

"Jesus, man. It's dumbasses like you that give weed a bad rap."

"Woah, sorry for asking questions..." Tommy looked down at his Converse as he kicked around some pebbles. "But really man, she seems pretty chill."

"Thanks, man." John tapped his pal on the arm. "Now move your ass. I don't want to be too late to 1st period."

"Alright... wait what?"

"You heard me."

"But... what was our first period again?"

* * *

"So did you think about it over the weekend, Brian?"

"About what, Sean?"

"What do you mean  _what_!? Don't you remember what we discussed at the last meeting?"

The two boys fumbled around in their lockers as they gathered up their English books for 1st period.

"About me being club president?" Brian grabbed some extra pencils and stuffed them in his pants pockets.

"Yes! Arnold and Lloyd are graduating this year, so I thought you could be president, and I'll be vice-president. You know, I can't think of a more prestigious honor than that to put on your transcript!"

"If you're so captivated about it Sean, why don't  _you_  run for president?"

"Because you're our top member Brian! You have the highest grade in class! You're the one who's liked by everybody! And not to mention you're Mr. Carradine's most adored student."

"Alright, Alright. I'll think about it."

"I hope you do Brian. This is our shot at being on top!"

"... _yeah_."

Both boys shut their locker in unison.

"Hey guys." A tiny voice murmured to them. From behind the two teens appeared a small, hairy forearmed, frail-looking boy.

"Hi Larry." Brian said as he gave his small friend a smile. "You doing ok?"

"Oh yeah... I'm alright. No problems here." Both boys detected Larry's feigned attempt at reassurance. It had been less than a week since Larry was attacked by Andrew, and it showed. He seemed to be on edge at all times throughout the day, jumping at any and all loud noises, hiding when he saw a Jock approaching. Everyone had told him to just forget about, that shit happens. But this kinda shit wasn't something you just brushed under the rug and hoped would vanish into thin air.

"Larry?" The small boy jumped at Sean's sudden exclamation. "Oh sorry. Larry? Don't you think Brian is our best choice for Physics club president?"

"Y-yeah" Larry said as he looked up at Brian. "I think you'd be a fantastic choice."

"Fellas, I appreciate the kindness, but this isn't the kind of thing you peer pressure someone into doing."

"Oh Come Brian! Who else are we gonna elect!? Wyatt Henderson!? The guy wouldn't know the difference between Potential and Kinetic energy if you dropped a dumbbell on his head!" As Sean laughed obnoxiously at his own joke, which he usually did despite how much it annoyed the people around him, Larry's face turned ghost white and his whole body tensed up like a walking stick.

"You alright Larry? You look a little pale."

"H-h-h-h-" Larry struggled to speak.

"Speak English Larry." Sean said.

"H-h-hide me!" Larry pushed himself in between Brian and Sean and pulled the two boys around him until he was hidden to all the other people in the hall.

"Why are you hiding?" Brian asked looking around.

"C-cause of that dickhead roid-monkey..."

Brian looked down the hall and saw Andy walk towards them in his Letterman jacket. He looked tense and didn't seem to notice Brian and the other two geeks as he walked past them.

"You mean Andy?" Brian asked.

"You know that asshole!?" Larry asked.

"Yeah you know that asshole? Sean asked with disbelief.

"Hey he's not that bad a guy."

"W-What!?" Larry exclaimed. "Brian that guy... You know what he did!"

"Larry, I bet he's sorry for what he did-"

"Why would he be sorry!?"

"Yeah Brian, why would he be sorry?"

"Larry, I know for a fact that if he wasn't so ashamed of what he did to you he would just come up and apologize for his actions."

"What are you talking about!? You sound like you actually talked to him or something."

"I kinda did..."

"W-What!? Since when did you start befriending Jocks!?"

"Yeah Brian, when did you start befriending jocks?

"Sean, shut-up! Larry, It's a long story, but I got to tell you that-" Brian was interrupted by the eight minute warning bell.

"Whatever Brian." Larry said clutching his Pre-Cal book. "I'll see you guys at lunch." He pushed past the two boys and disappeared into the crowd.

"You know I think you really upset Larry, Brian."

"What? What I do!? I was just trying to explain to him that Andy's sorry."

" _Andy_?" Hearing Brian refer to the jock by a nickname rubbed Sean the wrong way. "It's not that Brian. You upset Larry because that asshole humiliated him and what do you do? You go out and you get on a friendly first-name basis with him. Now that's just low, man." Sean looked up and down the hall. "See you in class Brian..."

With Sean following Larry into the crowd, Brian stood alone on the sidelines thinking over what just happened.

_Jeez, If only you just- If you only just let me explain..._

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2. Reviews are encouraged :)**


End file.
